A drive device including a single motor, a drive gear connected to an output shaft of the motor, first and second transmission gears engaged with the drive gear, first and second output shafts connected respectively to the first and second transmission gears, and first and second pinion gears rotatably connected respectively to the first and second output shafts has been known as the drive device of this type (see, e.g., Patent Document 1). A first geared cable configured to drive a first driven member is engaged with the first pinion gear, and a second geared cable configured to drive a second driven member is engaged with the second pinion gear. According to the foregoing configuration, two driven members (i.e., the first and second driven members) can be simultaneously driven by a single motor.